


Antidote

by yodepalma



Series: ffxv rarepairs 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Iris is a BAMF, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Talcott isn't going to die today. Iris won't let him.Written for day 2 of ffxv rarepairs week: wounds & blood





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> why was there not already an iris/talcott tag??? FANDOM I AM JUDGING YOU T_T

Talcott has always sort of known that he wasn’t good enough for Iris, but it doesn’t really hit him until he falls in battle to an _arachne_. He has to stumble away from the fight with a hand over his wound. He can _feel_ the poison sapping his energy, but he can’t do anything about it. Antidotes are hard to come by since Noctis disappeared into the crystal, and he ran out of them days ago. He _really_ hopes someone will have one for him when the fight’s over.

The arachne chases after him and he trips over a rock in his haste to get away. His sword is long-gone and he reaches for a dagger instead. Not that it’ll do him any _good_.

“Talcott!” Iris materializes from the darkness with a katana in hand, wielding it as expertly as Cor to block and parry the attack. Talcott can’t help breathing a sigh of relief, rolling onto his back and letting his head thud softly against the ground. He normally _loves_ watching Iris fight, but his vision is starting to waver.

He zones out as the fight goes on, but when he comes to, Iris is kneeling at his side with a bottle in her hand. He can feel the effects of an antidote purging the poison from his body, and he almost cries with relief when Iris shatters the potion bottle over his side. Glorious, glorious healing magic. He closes his eyes and savors the feeling of his skin knitting back together.

“Talcott, Talcott, can you hear me?” Iris pats at his cheek and Talcott moans feebly. “You’re _okay_ , you _have_ to be okay, Talcott _please_ —”

Is Iris _crying_? Talcott opens his eyes, but it’s too dark to see her face. “I’m fine,” he mumbles, patting her hand. “Did you get it?”

“Of _course_ I did. What kind of stupid—“ Iris sniffles loudly. “I’m going to pretend that’s the blood loss making you loopy enough to think I couldn’t handle a giant spider-woman.”

Talcott grins. “I’ll take it.”

He starts trying to sit up and Iris’ hands are immediately on his back, steadying him as he wobbles to the side. Ugh, he _hates_ being hurt. But at least it gives him a reason to lean into Iris’ strong arms.

Once they’re finally standing again, Iris wraps her arms around Talcott’s chest and hides her face in his collarbone. He always forgets how _short_ she is.

“You’re not allowed to do that again.” Iris’ voice is muffled by his shirt. “And you’re definitely, _definitely_ not allowed to die. If you die I’ll kill you.”

Talcott pats her back awkwardly. He almost believes Iris would be able to find a way to kill him after he’d already died. “Nothing’s going to kill me,” he says. “I’ve got you looking after me, don’t I?”

Iris gently smacks his chest. Then she moves both hands to either of Talcott’s shoulders and pulls him down into a _very_ thorough kiss. Talcott's embarrassing squeak of surprise is lost in her mouth.

“Maybe I’ll let it kill you next time.” Iris pouts. “It’d serve you right, you _jerk_.” She wriggles her way out of his arms and turns away from him. The rest of their hunting group is busy holding off an iron giant. Talcott feels tired just _thinking_ about rejoining the fight.

“Well, no time like the present,” he says, pulling out a dagger and flipping it in his hand. He’s feeling surprisingly confident. Iris _kissed him_. There’s no way he’s going to die now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying Talcott isn't also a secret BAMF. He just pales in comparison to Iris. :3


End file.
